erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and DJ
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and DJ. Overview DJ, despite his size, is one of the nicest contestants, and is willing to help anyone, even Heather. He was be able to make friends with almost everybody on the show, including Duncan. He is also very popular with many of the show's in-universe fans. Alejandro In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, DJ states that Alejandro is as "smooth as momma's gravy." In Newf Kids on the Rock, Alejandro helps DJ with the challenge by telling him that his curse could be lifted by kissing a cod with an Egyptian symbol on it. He does this and thinks that his curse is lifted. However, at the end of the episode, Alejandro reveals that he secretly drew the symbol on the cod. Additionally, in Jamaica Me Sweat, Alejandro intentionally sabotaged the bobsled course, causing DJ's elimination. In Hawaiian Style, when Bridgette asks who in the gallery has been kicked out of the game because of Alejandro, a sad looking DJ raises his hand. DJ, along with everyone else (except Courtney), is seen glaring at him for nearly killing Cody in Hawaiian Punch. Anne Maria Animals Ever since DJ broke a mummified dog when the contestants were in Egypt, DJ kept injuring every animals he came across by accident. This greatly saddens DJ due to his love for animals and believed he was curse. Among the animals he injured include several seagulls, a panda, a baby seal, a snapping turtle, a baby goat, a group of monkeys, a bear, Sasquatchanakwa, a whale and a walrus. The animals were not too happy with DJ injuring them and bear a grudge against him. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, DJ meet most of the animals he injured prior to be eliminated, all who are hellbent on him. Beth In The Aftermath: IV, DJ, despite being good friends with Duncan, votes for Beth to win the million dollars because she is so gentle, claiming there aren't enough gentle millionaires in the world. He also picks her up when she wins in Beth's ending. Also, he seems very happy and satisfied when Beth gives the "right" answer to his question. Blaineley In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Blaineley find it amusing when DJ and his mother went bankrupt. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Blaineley purposely released the animals to get their revenge on DJ in hopes of getting more donations. However, the plan backfired and Blaineley and the Peanut Gallery were then attacked by the animals. During Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley, Geoff tells that Blaineley dislikes DJ's shirt. DJ is also angry at Blaineley for sending Bridgette to Siberia. Bridgette greeting Bridgette by kissing her on the cheek in The Aftermath: II.]] In The Sucky Outdoors, DJ comforts Bridgette when she is scared to go outside of the tent. In If You Can't Take The Heat..., he and Bridgette team up to make pasta. In The Aftermath: II, DJ kisses Bridgette on the cheek as a sign of friendship before he is interviewed. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, DJ was safe over Bridgette and reacts excitedly, but quickly apologizes to her for her loss. Bunny DJ's pet bunny was very important to him. In Who Can You Trust?, Duncan gets DJ a new bunny after his first one is eaten by a snake which is taken by a hawk which is eaten by a shark. Even though he has two different bunnies, they are pretty much the same to DJ. DJ doesn't even seem notice the difference between the deceased Bunny and the replacement Bunny. Cameron When DJ appears in Eat, Puke and Be Wary, Cameron was delighted to see him. During the judging, Cameron's quiche is the only food DJ likes until he found out what it was made of, which terrifies him. Chef Hatchet While the two have minimal interactions with each other in the first season. In the second season, Chef made DJ to form an alliance with him and promise to toughen him up. In return, DJ had to share the prize money with Chef if he wins. After a few episodes, DJ gain the courage to stand up to Chef, quit the season and the dissolving the alliance. Cody In Phobia Factor, he tells DJ to relax when he panics due to his phobia of snakes. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, they formed an all-male alliance with Owen and Tyler, however, after Cody ties the team together with rope, DJ is seen frowning, indicating he doesn't support the idea. After Owen has to go to the bathroom while tied to them, DJ snaps at Cody for tying the knots so tightly that they can't be untied. Cody begins to tell him about a knot tying-class, but DJ interrupts him, still visibly annoyed. DJ also supports Cody in Hawaiian Style. In Hawaiian Punch, DJ glared at Alejandro for nearly killing Cody in the tie-breaker challenge. Courtney Courtney is one of the few contestants in the series to somewhat dislike DJ. In The Sucky Outdoors though, after Duncan scares Courtney with his scary story, Courtney is holding onto DJ. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, when he, Owen, Cody, and Tyler are caught on Courtney's balloon, Courtney threatens to drop them if they don't give her the $1,000,000 case. DJ asks her if she is serious, and she replies by saying that she is and that she doesn't even like him very much. This is strange considering the two have never had a outright hostile interaction. Although, Courtney may have just wanted the money. Duncan Despite their many differences, DJ and Duncan appear to be good friends. The two of them, along with Geoff, are often seen hanging out and are often seen doing various activities together, such as pranking on Harold. The three of them will eventually form the first guy's alliance with Owen. Eva DJ appears to have a minor conflict with Eva. He likely votes Eva off in The Big Sleep. He votes her off again in No Pain, No Game, saying that she is nuts, quickly apologizing after the quote. In The Aftermath: II, she is seen enjoying one of DJ's sandwiches. Ezekiel Not much is known about these character's interactions, due to Ezekiel's early elimination and Ezekiel not qualifying for Total Drama Action, though Ezekiel is seen enjoying one of DJ's sandwiches in The Aftermath: II. In Total Drama World Tour, at the end of the Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, they are placed on the same team and seem happy about it. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, DJ takes a stick from Harold after he accidentally pokes Ezekiel with it, saying he could hurt someone. Unfortunately, DJ and the rest of Team Victory are mad at Ezekiel for losing the challenge and most likely vote him off for that. Likewise, Ezekiel votes for DJ, showing no regret about his decision. In Hawaiian Punch, DJ appears to be terrified of Ezekiel's newly obtained feral state. Gard Geoff Geoff is clearly one of DJ's closest friends on the show. For most of Total Drama Island, the two of them are often seen together with Duncan as a group and the three are do various activities together; from pulling pranks on Harold to throwing a party to welcome Trent and Owen to their cabin. Their friendship subside a little over the next few seasons due to Geoff's early elimination in Total Drama Action as well as him not competing the the third season. Gwen Despite not having much known interaction with her in Total Drama Island, Gwen considers DJ to be one of the five sane people on the island. In Hook, Line, and Screamer , Gwen calls him "Deej" and jokes around a bit, suggesting that the two are friends. In Riot On Set, Gwen chose DJ to be on the Screaming Gaffers. In The Chefshank Redemption, DJ brings Gwen a dish of food, in order to "keep her strength up." DJ also was one of two people (the other was Duncan) that did not vote Gwen off in this episode. Additionally, DJ did not hate Gwen in The Aftermath: II, and even supported her during the episode. Harold In Dodgebrawl, DJ, along with all the other Killer Bass, encouraged and cheered for Harold while he was getting ready to beat Owen with the rest of the Killer Bass. After Harold beat Owen, DJ along with Duncan, were carrying Harold after his heroic win over the other team. is revealed, these two celebrate with a knuckle touch.]] In Not Quite Famous, DJ and Harold gave each other a knuckle touch after hearing what the challenge was. In The Sucky Outdoors, Harold hid behind DJ because he was afraid of Duncan's scary story. In Phobia Factor Harold cheered for DJ after he conquered his fear of snakes. DJ picked on Harold along with Duncan and Geoff in If You Can't Take The Heat.... However, he does not join in any pranks after that episode. In X-Treme Torture Harold gave DJ a high five when Harold was about to leave off the island. In Total Drama Action, DJ (and possibly Geoff) have stopped pranking Harold. In Riot On Set, DJ and Harold are assigned to the same team. When winning the first challenge is in DJ's hands, Harold continues to encourage him. In Beach Blanket Bogus, when Harold is making the sand castle, DJ gets Harold more water for building it. In 3:10 to Crazytown, before the calf roping challenge, DJ and Harold are seen staring at each other, with confused looks on their faces, and then run away. In One Flu Over the Cuckoos, when the team was studying, Harold wanted Duncan to save a slice of pizza for DJ. Later, when the Gaffer's finished their creation, DJ and Harold both pulled down the chain together. In The Sand Witch Project, when Duncan says he needs more corn syrup to scare the Killer Grips, DJ gets it for him quickly. Harold then complements DJ for him knowing his way around the kitchen. In Masters of Disasters, in the beginning of the episode, Harold says that he would rather eat DJ's food than Chef's food, saying his food was as delicious as Chef's was "disgrossinating." In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, DJ and Harold teamed up with Leshawna in the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge, eventually being the first group to arrive at the finish line. Later, they celebrated with Bridgette, Lindsay, and Ezekiel for being in the same team. In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Harold eliminates himself, saving DJ (who received the most votes) from being eliminated. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Harold and DJ were seen dancing together alongside Leshawna. Heather Although they don't have the highest regard for each other, DJ may be one of the people that Heather doesn't dislike. Strangely enough, Heather joins in the group hug when they say goodbye to DJ, showing that she would miss him and was possibly sorry for scaring him in the bathroom. She is also seen on his shoulders in One Flu Over the Cuckoos. In The Sand Witch Project, Heather was concerned about DJ when she saw how unhappy he looked and asked him if he was okay. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Heather gladly compliments the t-shirt that DJ had "designed" for Gwen to model, which is actually his everyday shirt, indirectly approving of his fashion sense. She is then seen helping DJ in Newf Kids on the Rock, in order to make an alliance with him. She also made him win the challenge. But in Jamaica Me Sweat, she says to him that if he stuck with her and made an alliance with her, he wouldn't have been eliminated. Izzy Izzy is one of the many campers to like DJ. In Hook, Line, and Screamer, Izzy manages to bring DJ back to his senses by slapping him. Like the other contestants, she is sad that DJ voted himself off in The Sand Witch Project. In The Aftermath: IV, DJ was confused of what Izzy meant when she said "Hit it DJ," although she meant Chef once she referred to him as DJ Jazzy Chef. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Izzy catches the mummified dog that DJ was trying to rescue from falling and breaking. DJ thanks her, only to have Izzy get over-excited and break the dog in a "touch-down" celebration. Justin While they seem to dislike each other, in The Chefshank Redemption when the males are finding a way out of their trailer, Justin states that they need DJ's help, calling him "Mount DJ." Also, in The Sand Witch Project, right before DJ is about to get voted off, he suggests that they vote off Chef instead of DJ. Katie and Sadie Katie, when she is seen, is often shown talking to or standing near DJ. In the first episode, she asked DJ how hard the challenge would be. He told her to relax, that it would be fine, though DJ later cursed after discovering they had to dive off of the thousand-foot cliff. In Dodgebrawl, he and Katie teamed up to take down Cody, which they miserably failed to do. They also both helped carry out Duncan's "rush the new guy" strategy, executing it very successfully. Despite his friendship with Katie, Sadie regards him (along with the rest of the team) as "marshmallow-eating freaks" in Who Can You Trust?. In The Aftermath: II, the both of them are enjoying DJ's sandwiches. Leshawna In the first episode in Total Drama Island, she gives DJ a high five, calling him "Brother." In Hook, Line, and Screamer, she tells him that he has to get a grip on his fears when he gets too scared. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, DJ and Leshawna are seen holding onto each other as they are dragged to the dock on a broken diving board. In Total Drama Action they were selected by Gwen to be part of her of Screaming Gaffers. Like the rest of his team, DJ doesn't like Leshawna's dance in Beach Blanket Bogus and calls her "Lebomba." In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, DJ and Leshawna teamed up, along with Harold, in the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge, and were the first team to finish. Thus, they were all placed on Team Victory, along with Bridgette, Lindsay, and Ezekiel. In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Leshawna was seen to be torn between voting for DJ or Harold to be eliminated. However, she presumably chose DJ, as he received the most votes and was going to be eliminated, until Harold quit the competition in order to restore his "honor." In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, she was annoyed with DJ when he tried to tell her something while she and Lindsay were talking in the dogsled. Both voted for Bridgette to be eliminated later on in the episode. In Slap Slap Revolution, when the team was down to only Leshawna, DJ, and Lindsay, the latter two voted for Leshawna, while Leshawna herself voted for DJ. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, DJ is seen dancing with Harold and Leshawna on the yacht next to Eva, Duncan and Gwen. Lindsay At the end of That's Off the Chain!, Lindsay says goodbye to DJ. Also, DJ is greatly amused when Lindsay tells off Heather. In the Best. Game. Ever. if you talk to Lindsay she says DJ is always so generous and that he's a "Good Sanitarium." During the Total Drama World Tour opening sequence, Lindsay looks down in sympathy towards DJ at the end, since DJ is scared. In Total Drama World Tour they are both put on Team Victory, where they become the last two members of their team in Slap Slap Revolution. This allows them to become closer than in previous seasons. Throughout The Am-AH-Zon Race, DJ and Lindsay seem to look out for each other and even grow a special bond. DJ lets Lindsay choose the path and even lets her sit on his arms while riding down from the platform to the ground. She looks concerned when DJ gets attacked by the monkeys. She later tells him that his luck is beginning to change and that they may possibly win, encouraging him to not give up. They eventually win their first challenge. Once they are in the first class section, DJ tells Lindsay that he's fine with her inviting Tyler to stay in the first class section with them, and a delighted Lindsay gives him a kiss on the cheek before running off to find Tyler. Megumi Mother DJ has a strong bond with his mother and greatly loves her. It is implied that it is from her where DJ learn how to cook. Additionally, it was his mother who taught him to be nice to other people. Throughout the series, DJ will mention his mother to the other contestants and wishes she is there with him. In Total Drama Action, DJ felt bad that he joins Chef's alliance and was worried that his mother will be angry with him. Noah Not much is known about these characters' interactions, due to them being on different teams and seasons, though Noah is seen enjoying one of DJ's sandwiches in The Aftermath: II. In Newf Kids on the Rock, Noah and the rest of his team tries to recruit DJ into forming an alliance. In Jamaica Me Sweat, DJ accompanies Noah in making fun of Chris for accidentally wearing a woman's Dashiki. Owen While DJ and Owen have had their differences in the past, they seem to get along well. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, DJ cheers for Owen. In Hide and Be Sneaky, DJ forms an alliance with Duncan, Geoff, and Owen and vote off Bridgette. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Owen forms an alliance with DJ, Tyler and Cody to retrieve the million dollar case. Robbie Shana Shane Sierra In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Sierra was persuaded by Blaineley to ask DJ several questions in order to stir up some drama. When Sierra ask who did DJ hate the most on the show, his mother quickly defends her son and smacks Sierra on the head to prevent her from asking anymore uncomfortable questions to her son. In Slap Slap Revolution, Sierra was forced to go against DJ in the dancing challenge, and ends up kicking him off the platform. However, it was only because Sierra was mad that Alejandro defeats Cody in that challenge, too. Trent Trent is one of the many campers to like DJ, and because of their similar personalities, it is evident that they are friends. In X-Treme Torture, they both take on the plane challenge. Trent tells DJ he doesn't think he can make the landing. DJ encourages him, but knocks Trent off the plane. In Brunch of Disgustingness, DJ helped Trent eat his pizza and was not uncomfortable when Trent started to behave like a young child due to a flashback. In Haute Camp-ture, they are seen hanging out twice. In Monster Cash, Trent tried to get DJ to overcome his fear of the monster. Tyler In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, DJ and Geoff both made a thumbs up when Tyler came into the show with a cool stunt. In Dodgebrawl, after DJ and Gwen had a double knock out, Tyler and Geoff were carrying him back to the stands. In Not Quite Famous, Tyler cheered for DJ along with the rest of their team before DJ performed his Ribbon Dance. In Phobia Factor, Tyler comforts DJ when when he gets frightened by a "snake" (actually just a gummy worm), and tells him about his fear of chickens. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, DJ jumps into the pool to rescue a drowning Tyler, only for Tyler to save him instead and take care of him later. DJ and Tyler formed an all males team, along with Cody and Owen to look for the case and win the million dollars in the special. When Tyler was trying to get the case down from a tree, DJ cheers him on. Later, when the four of them were hanging on to the cliff, Tyler was hugging/hanging onto DJ. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Tyler and DJ are seen discussing Lindsay's attraction to Alejandro, and sitting next to each other on the plane. In The Am-AH-Zon Race, DJ tells Lindsay that it's fine if she wants to invite Tyler into the first class compartment. However, in Newf Kids on the Rock, Tyler furiously blames DJ for making Lindsay get eliminated. See also Category:Friendships Category:Interaction Category:Everyone friendships Category:Everyone interactions